dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kaonohiokala
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Multiverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Universes in Dragon Ball Multiverse (Overview) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Regarding Yamcha The whole article is just a mess of random information. Even though my version is slight speculation, I spent an hour researching both the manga pages and his original wikia article on how it would fit to his story, thus making most of the new information canon. Instead of continuing this edit war, we could make a quick compromise between the two articles. BHM1250 02:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, simply adding information to the article would be the best thing to do at the moment. -Kaonohiokala 04:49 PM HST, 28 September 2010 I technically didn't change anything, just edited it for it to make sense. Instead of it being an unssorted mess. BHM1250 00:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) The main problem with your edit was that it directly referenced anime filler, when Salagir plainly stated that he goes off the manga and anything not from it is either un-included or fair-game for him to change (example: Broly). Remove all references to anime filler (like Yamcha being a baseball player) and you'll be fine. -Kaonohiokala 04:08 PM HST, 29 September 2010 Thanks I'm glad you like the universe pages that I'm throwing together. I really appreciate the edits you've made to them! I'll keep at it. VegetaOuji 18:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Vegetto kaioken Why did you remove this? I don't think I made any mistake or false statement when working on this. Please answer. -Thrudgelmir 2333 Put simply, this is the Dragon Ball Multiverse wiki, and Vegetto did not use Kaioken in Multiverse. We're just listing the techniques that he uses in DBM, for techniques he used in DBZ, see/edit the DB Wiki. Granted, Vegetto never used Kaioken anywhere, so you could find it by going to Goku's DB Wiki page. -Kaonohiokala 7:47 AM HST, 2 October 2010 OK, i get it. But you know, I was the one who started placing the techniques on Vegetto's page in the first place and like 80% of the material there was put by me. So don't say "We're listing the techniques". Just needed to get this off my chest because I worked a lot on Vegetto's page, no offense intended. I just wanted to round up all the techniques he could ever pull of so that the fans really knew what he's capable of. But it's alright. I now understand why you eliminate it. -Thrudgelmir2333 Alright, I never meant any offense by the usage of "we". It's great that you're contributing to the DBM Wiki, and "we" refers to the DBM community, you included. Keep up the good work! -Kaonohiokala 8:13 AM HST, 2 October 2010 Thanks. -Thrudgelmir 2333